The present invention relates to enol esters of the genus of alkyl side chain methyl substituted or unsubstituted 2,2,6-trimethyl-1-cyclohexen-1-vinyl alkanoates including (but not limited to) beta-cyclohomocitral enol esters, produced by the novel processes of our invention, and novel compositions using one or more of such enol esters to alter, modify or enhance the flavor and/or aroma of consumable materials or impart flavor and/or aroma to consumable materials.
There has been considerable work performed relating to substances which can be used to impart (modify, augment or enhance) flavors and fragrances to (or in) various consumable materials. These substances are used to diminish the use of natural materials, some of which may be in short supply and to provide more uniform properties in the finished product.
Sweet, woody, floral, fruity, ionone-like, spicey, honey-like, slightly fatty aromatic aromas prior to smoking and sweet, tobacco-like smoke aroma characteristics in the mainstream on smoking are desirable in tobaccos and in tobacco flavoring compositions.
Arctander, "Perfume and Flavor Chemicals", 1969 discloses the use of perfume compositions and flavors of "cyclocitral", "dehydro-beta-cyclocitral", "isocyclocitral", "alpha-cyclocitrylidene acetaldehyde" and "beta-cyclocitrylidene acetaldehyde", thus: